in instructions on page 6. | X | Checkif Appendix (Five collated sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Appendixis Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (not to exceed 10) 8 included Other items (list): A Reprints B Letter of Support from School C Examplesof Comic Books and Graphics from Previous Work D Questionnaires PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 3 JJ